A Second Chance at Winter
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: A NaruXFemHaku fic. Takes place in shippuden then in original. Time-Travel Fic. SakuXLee and other pairings yet to be determined.
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance at Winter...

(Pilot Chapter)

I've been writing pairings and romance stories forever and have never put one up before... so Here's my first Romance Fic. A NaruXFemHaku. Also I want reviews People! Please... I really feel good when I get feedback... and it helps make me finish my stories.... Like ' War of Ages', Necro-Naruto, and other such fics that I have written. So please review!

~ Mugan Von Hellscream

Dark clouds loomed over the Hidden Village of Konoha, winter had descended over the village and snow covered tree and building alike. As children in the snow and adults enjoyed the peacefulness of winter a lone pair of blue eyes watched with sadness. Naruto Uzumaki sat on the edge of his window gazing out at the veil of white that had swept over his village. _How long has it been now... five... six years? _His eyes trailed down to his hand and the Item clutched in it, half of a porcelain mask.

With a sad sigh he stood up and walked over to kitchen table. Sitting down he looked at the Ramen he had cooked himself a moment earlier. He slid it away and set the mask fragment in front of him. _I wonder how you would be now... how much you would have changed... Would you still remember me...Haku..._

He slowly began to trace the slightly faded markings on the mask with his fingers and he gave another sad sigh. "I see you when it snows in crystals dancing down... from a sultry sky, when silence is pure and unbreakable. I can see you smiling in every frozen tear... I can hear you whisper. "_You and I?_"

Memories of the secret time they had spent together flashed through his mind and his eyes started to shimmer with un-shed tears. "Little did we know that they were life itself... the days passing by... We both had our share in the sacrifice... Once upon a time we had something beautiful... Once upon a time I thought "_You and I..._"

"...Take me wherever the answer lingers in the sand... show me the way as the story unfolds... love is remote in this wailing winter wonderland... show me the way to the Temp-" A sudden knock on the door caused Naruto to snap out of his thought and he stood up. Walking over towards the door he set the piece of Haku's mask on the counter as he passed.

Opening the door he smiled see Sakura and Lee both in winter clothing and festive hats on their heads. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" Lee said cheerfully. "How are you doing on this youthful day?"

"I'm doing fine Lee." Naruto said with a grimace, turning to Sakura he then said "I thought you got him to stop doing that."

She shrugged "It slips every once in awhile... and besides its kinda cute. Anyway, Lee and I where wondering if we could come in for a moment." Naruto nodded and stood aside as the pair walked into his home. After closing the door behind them he walked past Lee and Sakura who were taking off their heavy jackets and boots.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked as he sat in his chair. "I take it both off you are still hitting it off rather nicely." Sakura blushed and Lee gave a wide grin. Sakura had decided to give up on Sasuke after their last encounter with the lost Uchiha and after a few months Lee had finally got her to go out with him. The two have been happily dating for a year and a half now. They were a nice couple and she was able to keep Lee's antic down to a minimal.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said as he reached for his Ramen. "So..." He said as he pulled apart his chopsticks. "What is it?"

Sakura blush deepened and Lee gave her an encouraging nod. Sakura raised her left hand and Naruto began to choke on his noodles. "Akk-urk! Your engaged!?" He asked wide eyed as he stared at the ring on her finger. "When the hell did this happen?"

Sakura smiled "Last night, after a great dinner. I haven't even told Ino yet." She glanced at the ring and squealed in delight as if she had just seen it for the first time again.

Naruto stood up and put a congratulatory hand on Lee's shoulder. "Good job Lee... you tamed the Banshee." Naruto had to dodge a quick punch from Sakura and he laughed before smiling at her. "I'm really happy for you."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you... but that's not the only reason we came... My father died along time ago... and I asked Kakashi-Sensei to give me away."

Lee wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and grinned "And I want you to be my best man."

Naruto stared at Lee with wide eyes. "M-me? B-but what about Gai? Neji? Uh... Shikamaru?" Naruto asked nervously.

Lee chuckled and smiled "You are my trusted friend Naruto-kun... and I already have plans for Gai-Sensei and Neji. I want _you_ to be my best man, I would be honored and it will make Sakura-chan very happy."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Please Naruto, your the closest thing I have to a big brother... and I will hunt you down if you don't." She said the last part in a sickly sweet voice.

Naruto after a moment chuckled in defeat and nodded. "Fine... I'll be more than happy too."

Sakura smiled and nodded "Great, I'm going to go tell Ino and the rest of our friends." She had her jacket on and was putting on her boots in a blink of an eye. "Lee-kun, I want you to stay with Naruto, I'll be back to pick you both up once I got everyone together."

She was out the door and Naruto chuckled. "Your going to be very tired in the coming months... and that's saying something considering what you do everyday." Naruto turned to Lee and said "You want something to drink?"

Lee nodded with a smile. "Yes, I would thank you." Naruto nodded and walked away towards his fridge. "Let's see what I got in here.

Lee looked around Naruto's apartment a was surprised to see how clean it was. As he was looking his eyes glanced over an object on the counter. Walking over to it he picked it up and examined it. _Is... is this an ANBU mask!? Could Naruto-kun be in..._

"...All I have is orange juice, I'd offer you saki but knowing you I-" Naruto froze seeing Lee holding one of his most treasured possessions.

Lee looked over to see Naruto gazing intently at the fragment and Lee stiffened. "I swear I won't say a word Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to discover your secret Identity."

Naruto blinked at Lee and after a moment realized what he was hearing. "R-relax Lee... I'm not in ANBU..."

Lee visibly relaxed and smiled. "Oh... for a moment their... I thought I had learned an A-Class Secret." Lee looked at the fragment and then asked "May I ask... what is this?"

Naruto walked over to Lee and carefully took the fragment from him while passing the glass of orange juice. "...It belonged to someone very important to me... she... understood how I felt... and we spent a lot of time with eachother..."

Lee smiled "Oh, were you two in love?"

Naruto flinched at the word and looked up at Lee. "... I... I really don't know... I really didn't know what love was back then..."

With a grin Lee put a hand on his shoulders. "So this happened a long time ago... keeping that for this long definitely shows you two had strong affections for eachother."

Naruto's eyes saddened. "Lee... did... has Sakura ever told you about our first C-ranked mission?"

Lee nodded with a raised eyebrow."Yes... why do you ask?" Lee's other eyebrow then shot up. "Oh, Did you meet her their?"

Naruto nodded. "She was the adopted daughter of a famous swordsmen..."

Lee grinned "Really? That is very amazing... So what happened between you? How did you meet?"

Naruto grinned sadly. "Like usual I was training to try and beat the teme... I guess I must have passed out from exhaustion... and when I woke up... she was their picking herbs."

"She was very sweet and very flattering..." He said with a chuckle. "I asked her if I could help and she taught me somethings about herbs while I was picking them with her... you know... she tried to trick me into thinking she was a boy."

Lee laughed at that and Naruto laughed along with him. "I almost believed her too... but their is no way a boy can look that feminine or look that good in a pink Kimono."

"We met the next day... and the next, for about a week..." His smile faded. "but then the Battle of the Bridge happened... the fight with Momochi Zabuza ... and the Masked Hunter-nin."

Lee nodded knowing how the battle went. "What happened next?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing...

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"We finished the bridge soon after that and went home." Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

Lee after a moment smiled brightly "Why don't you go see her? If you have kept that for so long both of your feelings for eachother must have survived just as long."

Naruto's face fell. "I can't..."

"Why not?" Lee asked with a look of shock.

"She... she died." Naruto replied sadly.

Lee's eyes widened, then saddened. "I'm... I'm sorry..." He said looking away.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "... she died protecting her father you know..." Naruto said looking at the mask. "...and he died soon after protecting her honor... I wish everyday I could have done something... Something to stop their deaths... but... I couldn't..."

Lee put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Naruto-kun..." Naruto didn't respond. After a moment he continued.

"I buried her... her and her father... they were both good people... they just got the short end of the stick..." Naruto ran his thumb over the fragment and sighed.

"I'm really sorry... Naruto-kun... I didn't know..." Lee said apologetically.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't feel bad about it Lee... Like you said... you didn't know..."

Lee after a moment asked "Do... do you know who did it?"

Naruto nodded "Of course I know... I saw Kakashi do it."

Lee's stood their staring at him in shock. "Wh-What!?"

Naruto shook his head. "Lee... her name was Haku..." He whispered. "She was the Masked Hunter-nin."

Lee was gaping at him in shock. "She... but..." It was a long moment before Lee could speak. "Naruto-kun... I'm truly sorry I brought this up."

Naruto shook his head "Don't be... I'm... I'm actually glad you did... because... I haven't told a soul about this... thank you Lee..."

"What for?" Lee asked his mind trying to comprehend what he had just been told.

"For listening to me... and I'm going to do what you suggested." He said.

Lee was now more confused that he was originally. "What suggestion was that?"

Naruto smiled "I'm going to back to Nami no Kuni... I'm going to see Haku-chan..."

Well? What did you think? I think its My best yet... Prove me wrong by reading my other stories and I might do something extra special... Like a Double update... cause I've done it before.... and I can do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Chance at Winter...

Chapter 2

I got 10 Reviews within the first day of publishing... that deserves another Chapter! Hope you enjoy this Chapter as well as the first.

~ Mugan Von Hellscream

Naruto, with a small amount of chakra, sealed a third and final set of clothes into a storage scroll. With a satisfied nod he rolled it up and put the scroll in his inside jacket pocket. He then walked out of his room and back into the kitchen to see Lee sitting down at the table, the dazed expression had yet to fall from is face.

Naruto with a sigh walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Lee, snap out of it. If Sakura-chan see's you like this she might think your having second thoughts."

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth Lee was standing up. "I would never back out on my beautiful cheery blossom." Naruto smiled in relief seeing Lee revert back to normal. Lee seeing the smile shook his head. "I'm sorry for that... it's just that... I was not expecting that at all..." Naruto nodded in understanding, he himself had not known it was her until he had cracked her mask.

Suddenly an piercing squeal of delight rang through the air. Naruto, after wincing, gave Lee a crooked grim. "I take it Ino knows now..."

Lee nodded and sighed. "Today is going to be a long day..."

Naruto could only nod in sympathy.

Their was a brief moment of silence before Lee asked. "So... When are you going to leave?"

"I think after the get together." Naruto said replied calmly. "If I run at top speed... I think I can make it to the bridge in half a day."

Lee nodded and then asked. "Would... would it be alright if I came with?"

Naruto nodded and then his eyes widened as he realized just what he had been asked. "Wh-What? Why?"

Lee gave him a sad smile. "I'd like to pay respects to the girl that had touched your heart... that and I feel that I need to go with you my friend."

Naruto after a moment smiled and looked down at the mask fragment that lay on the table. "I think... I think she would like that..." Naruto looked back up at him with an appreciated grin. "... your a good friend Lee... Alright, we'll go ask Ba-chan for a leave of absence. Hell, maybe I can squeeze a "Super Amazing" wedding arch out of him as a wedding present."

Lee's eyes widened "A wedding arch... can it look like a sunset with dolphins?"

Naruto shuddered and gave him a desperate glance. "I think Sakura would kill the both of us if we had him make a replica of that creepy Gen-Jutsu that you and Gai do..."

Lee frowned and pouted. "Its not creepy..."

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever..."

Not to long after that Sakura came back with the rest of their friends to collect them and after that they all went to a restaurant to eat and talk about the newly engaged couple. Kiba found it hilarious and could not wait to see a kid with a pink bowl cut with huge eyebrows and green spandex, even Gai shuddered at the image. Lee was congratulated again for taming the Banshee and Sai was to late to dodge the punch that sent him crashing into the floor. Everyone was happy for the couple and Kakashi was thrilled with the chance to play the father figure.

Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata were thrilled to be brides maids as where the guys to be grooms men. Kiba was jealous that he had not been picked as Best Man but Naruto decided to be nice and put him in charge of the bachelor party, which was really the only reason he wanted to be the Best Man. Gai was very pleased to be the ring barer and that he along with Iruka and Kakashi would be the wedding singers.

Many more wedding related topics passed and soon the party ended. Naruto and Lee, after dropping off Sakura at their apartment, made their way up the road and eventually to the Hokage Tower. When they reached Tsunade's office they we're happy to see her awake and sober.

Looking up from her work she smiled seeing them and thanked Kami from the distraction. "Well, if it isn't the Konoha Eyesores."

Naruto and Lee scowled at the nickname they had recived from their mission in Kumo. The pair had been laughed at by the other Shinobi for wearing such bright and awful clothing. It was all Naruto could manage to have the nickname kept out of the Bingo Books. "Damn it Ba-chan... you promised not to call us that!"

She gave them a small smile. "Really... I don't recall..."

Naruto rolled his eyes and and then asked in a formal voice. "I would like to request a leave of absence for myself along with Rock Lee."

She frowned at that and then asked "What is this leave required for?"

"I'd like to go to Nami no Kuni to..." Naruto hesitated for a moment since he had never told even her about Haku. "...I'd like to see an old friend of mine."

She nodded at that. "I can understand that... but why does Lee have to go as well?"

Naruto turned to Lee and then back to her. "I think can convince a friend of mine to build him a wedding arch and if so I need him to help me bring it back... that and he would like to meet the friend mentioned earlier."

Tsunade nodded with a smile and then said "I'll give you two weeks... I take it it won't take that long?"

Naruto nodded and Lee smiled "Thank you Tsunade-sama..."

She smiled. "It's the least I can do, you are marrying my apprentice after all." She reached into her desk and pulled out a bottle of Saki. "So, let make a toast."

Naruto paled and pulled Lee into a head lock. "NO!" He quickly dragged Lee out the door and Tsunade's laugh echoed through the tower.

Once the pair was outside Naruto released Lee and shuddered. "That woman... she'll be the death of me someday..."

Lee chuckled. "Well... I wouldn't have won my fight against Kimimaro with out her Saki."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Alright I'll give you that one..."

The pair walked in silence for a moment until Naruto turned to Lee. "You really sure you ant to go all the way with me to-"

Lee cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I said I was going... and that's that..."

Naruto stared at him as they walked for a moment and he smiled "Thanks Lee..."

"Yosh!" Lee replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder. _Some things... never change..._ Naruto after a moment slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and his fingers curled around the mask fragment.

_I'll be there soon Haku-chan...I can't wait to see you..._

Well, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Next one will bring the answer to the most asked question... How will I bring Haku back...


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance at Winter...

Chapter 3

Wow... I feel so appreciated right now, I got more review in the first two chapter then I had in the first ten of "_**War of Ages**_"... sigh... oh well this is what needs to be done anyway, so without further delay... Chapter Three.

~ Mugan Von Hellscream

_**Three Days Later...**_

The trip to Nami no Kuni had been uneventful except for when Lee woke up to find a squirrel trying to keep warm in his spandex, it had been funny to see the Jonnin trying to tear off his precious jumpsuit in the middle of winter.

As they had walked Naruto had told Lee everything that he could remember about Nami no Kuni. Lee, who was eager to see the Land of Waves, was up ahead of Naruto trying to see if he could spot the bridge first. Naruto, after a moment repeated an action he had done a lot during the trip. Reaching into his jacket pocket he curled his finger around the mask fragment and began to think about Haku.

_**Flashback...**_

Naruto jumped into the clearing and looked around. The girl he had met yesterday had said she would see him again and he was eager to talk to her again. He spotted her near the place he had passed out from training the previous night. Today she was waring a sky blue Kimono and had her hair up. With a smile he walked over to her and called out. "Morning Haku-chan, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

She turned to him and smiled. "Good morning Naruto-kun, I just arrived a few moments ago. I see you look very happy today."

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well... It's a very nice day." He thought she might think he was weird if he told her he was happy because of her. He sat down next to her and smiled. "So how are you doing? Did those Herbs help your father?"

Haku nodded. "Yes, He's doing a lot better, thank you again for your help yesterday."

Naruto gave her a big foxy grin. "No problem, I was just happy to help." She closed her eyes and tilted her head in a smile hearing that. Naruto's cheeks suddenly felt on fire seeing her make such a cute expression. "S-so, what do you want to do? We got the whole day ahead of us."

She thought about it for a moment considering what to do before asking. "How about we take a walk by the beach? You can tell me all about yourself."

Naruto smiled and nodded "Sure, I'd like to know more about you too." Standing up he held out his hand to help her to her feet. She took it and as she was rising stumbled and fell against him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

Looking up at him She gave him an appreciative smile. "I'm sorry... I tripped."

Naruto shook his head "It's ok..." It was then that he noticed him close she was pressed up to him. With a nervous chuckle he let her go and took a step back. "W-well... How about we head to the beach?" She nodded with a slight giggle and the pair began to walk away.

It was as they were about to leave the clearing that she slipped her hand into his.

_**Flashback end...**_

Naruto was brought out of his thought when he suddenly bumped into Lee and unceremoniously fell on his rear. "What the hell Le-" Naruto froze mid speech as he saw why Lee had stopped. Standing before them was the snow covered bridge and above written in bright red letters read.

_The Great Naruto Bridge. _

Lee turned to him and then looked back at the bridge. "I didn't know they named the bridge after you..."

"Neither did I..." Naruto replied as he rose to his feet. _Tazuna must have done that after we left... Damn... I could have used this as bragging rights... _

The pair stared at the bridge in awe for a few moment before Naruto shook his head to clear his mind. "Let's go Lee, we have better things to do than this..." Grabbing Lee by his arm he dragged the Green Beast away so they could continue on their way.

As Naruto pulled Lee along he couldn't help but look around the bridge. As he did so a cold chill ran up his spine. He was not ten feet away from where Kakashi had tried to end Zabuza and instead ended Haku's life. He bowed his head as passed.

When they got across Naruto let out a breath had not known he had been holding and Lee gave him a concerned look before realizing why Naruto had done so. "That must have been very hard for you Naruto-kun..."

Naruto didn't answer and continued to move on. It was as they were near the village that he spoke. "...Lee... Would it be okay if we... If we went to Haku first?"

Lee put a hand on his shoulder and nodded "Of course my friend... we came here for her after all." Naruto nodded with a grateful smile before walking to the side of the road and into the trees with Lee close behind. It wasn't long before Naruto found the trail leading toward the grave site. It was as they neared that Naruto began slow his pace.

He came to a dead stop not to far from what Lee suspected to be the place. Looking at his friend Lee could see the inner turmoil raging inside of him. Lee was about to give and encouraging word when Naruto took a deep breath and stepped forward. Naruto entered the clearing that over looked the bridge and was the final resting place of Haku and Momochi Zabuza.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that the "Head Hunter" was no longer present. _(_**A/N: **_For some reason I don't have the Japanese Name, could somebody help me out?_) The sword, if Naruto recalled, had been stolen by one of Sasuke's cronies. With a hesitant movement he walked over to the pair of snow covered mounds and gave a short nod to the one on the right. "Zabuza..." Naruto whispered as if he was addressing the deceased Nuke-Nin.

Naruto then turned his attention to the one on the left. With a shuddering sigh he knelt down on his left knee and rested his hand on the snow covered grave. "Hello Haku-chan..." Naruto whispered Naruto with a sad smile. "... It's been a very long time..." The faint smell of Herbs and Lilacs drifted into his nose and a tear slid down his cheek. "... I've grown a lot since the last time we met... I'm actually taller than everyone else now..." He said with a sad chuckle.

Naruto took another shuddering sigh and reached into his jacket pocket. "... Haku... The reason I'm here... the reason I've come after all this time... is to tell you... I love you." Naruto pulled the mask fragment out and held it gently in both hands. "... I love you Haku... and I want you to know... you were my most precious person..."

"...You showed me where my true strength came from..." Naruto sniffed and smiled. "...and because of you I've done things that I should have failed at... over come obstacles that should have stopped me in my tracks... Its because of you Haku that I'm so close to my dream..." Naruto pulled the mask fragment to his face and gave it a gentle kiss before setting it softly on the mound. "...Thank you... Thank you so much..."

Naruto rose to his feet and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "I'll always remember you... and... and..." Naruto turned away no longer able to hold a strong front. Lee put a firm hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting nod. Naruto after a moment smiled. "Thanks Lee..."

"No problem my friend..." Lee replied in a soft tone.

Naruto nodded and with one last deep breath to calm his nerves he spoke. "Lets go Lee... I think we have a wedding arch to get made..." Lee nodded and Naruto began to walk away.

Lee turned towards the pair of mounds and gave a short bow, but as he straightened up to turn to follow Naruto his eyes noticed something strange. "Naruto..." He called his voice raising up an octave.

Naruto, noticing the lack of the suffix and tone of urgency, turned towards Lee with a raised eyebrow. "Lee, whats wro..." He trailed off seeing what Lee was staring at. A wave of mist had risen from the ground, the snow evaporating around them. "What the-"

Naruto flinched back as a crackle of electrified energy surged next to him. In an instant Lee and Naruto were back to back Kunai ready and fist raised. The surges of energy began to crackle more and more and Naruto growled. "What the hell is this? I don't sense any chakra!"

A large surge of energy surged near their heads and tendril of energy nicked Lee in the cheek causing him to yelp as his skin was split open causing a spurt of blood to stain Naruto's jacket. "Don't let it touch you!" Lee said as he reached into his him pouch and pulled out a large patch that he slapped onto his cheek stoping the blood flow.

It was then that the mist began to swirl into a single point, right in between them. The mist vanished and the energy stopped surging. Everything was quiet for a very long moment and Lee visibly relaxed. "I... I thinks its-

The area around them exploded in a large pillar of crackling yellow energy. Lee and Naruto screamed in agony as their flesh started to burn and their blood began to boil. The last coherent thought that had passed through Naruto's mind was the energy was somehow familiar. In an instant the pillar had vanished leaving only a hole in the snow, the dirt turned to glass.

Hoped you liked it, it took me a day to figure out how to write the ending to this Chapter. I honestly feel it lacking in length... I guess I'll have to rewrite it another time... I'd rather hurry and jump into the budding romance... Can't wait for the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

A Second Chance at Winter...

Chapter 4

Well, it's been a long while since I updated, sorry about that, my computer went Ka-put and I had to by a new one, and then I had writers block, then I wrote other stores and then finally lost my inspiration to write completely, oh well. Anyway, I've finally up dated this and my profile page, from now on I'll be posting things there for those who are interested. I also wish to thank all those who have reviewed, alerted and favorited this story, I'm going to do my best for you guys. Also please read the last authors note at the bottom of the chapter. It for all my fans and peoples who like my stuff. I've got great stuff.

~ Mugan Von Hellscream

Fading screams echoed through the forest. As the mist began to dissipate two unmoving figures could be seen on the ground, small crackles of blue chakra radiating from their bodies.

A few hours later the sun began to rise and a groan was heard. "...D-damn..." With a grunt Naruto pushed himself up from the ground. "... that fucking hurt..." Naruto shook his head and blinked. The snow had vanished, the ground was bare and all around there was green. A low moan pierced the silence that had descended upon the forest. Naruto rose on to one knee and turned to see Lee on this side, his clothes burnt and ripped in several places.

With a grunt Naruto rose to his feet and clutched his side. His ribs felt like they were on fire. With a expression of pain he stumbled over to Lee and fell to his knees again. "Hey Lee..." he called as he rolled friend over. Naruto gasped seeing the pained face of a younger Lee. Naruto hovered over him for a brief moment before shaking his head and staring again. "Holy shit!" Naruto finally noticed that his voice was a higher pitch and he pulled of his head band, which now had a large gash in the side and blinked at his reflection.

He too was younger, the thing was, How? He decided not to ponder that as Lee let out another moan. "Hang on Lee... I'll figure things out." Naruto made the seal for his number one favorite jutsu and in a poof of smoke a warped clone appeared before vanishing. "Shit, I guess whatever happened messed with my chakra." Naruto muttered before looking at Lee. Naruto then rose to his feet and through the pain lifted Lee up and half carried half dragged Lee away.

Naruto after an our of normal walking found himself at the edge of the village only to discover that some how the place had reverted back to the desperate village it used to be. Naruto eyes were wide as he scanned the area. It's exactly like it was before... Then it hit him.

"Oh Kami... We're... we're somehow it the past...!" Naruto then heard a scream.

"Oh no I over slept!" Came a voice that sounded exactly like his.

"What the... wait... that's me!" Naruto's eyes then wide. "This is the day... the day that Haku died..." Naruto then watched the incident with the two thugs while hiding behind a nearby building. Naruto bit his lip and then looked towards Lee. "Hang in there Lee... I'll be back for you." Naruto leaned Lee against the wall of the building out of sight from anyone who might see.

Naruto walked to the corner and listened as the other Naruto came rushing towards the bridge. _Ten steps... Seven... four... Now! _Naruto reached out and grabbed the other Naruto from the back of his jacket.

The other Naruto was jerked off his feet and looked back as he fell. _What the hell?_

Naruto then pressed the other Naruto into the wall and cocked back his fist to knock him out when something happened. The other Naruto eyes widened and he tried to speak. "Who the hell are..." He then began to glow with golden light. "What's happen-" He was cut off as he vanish in a shower of golden lightning that suddenly flew into Naruto's body sending him flying back.

Naruto rag dolled a few feet and gasped for air as it had been knocked out of him. Naruto's eyes shot open as everything the other Naruto had freshly remembered rammed itself into his brain. The sudden re-fresh of memories lasted a brief moment and before he gasped yet again. Haku's face as clear as day seemed to freeze for one brief second before rushing forward to the exact moment the other Naruto vanished.

Naruto shuddered at the pure terror and agony of becoming nothing and only hopped he would never experience that again. _Is that what death feels like? _Naruto's eyes then hardened. "I wont let her feel that again..." With that Naruto rose to his feet and he blinked. The pain he had felt had totally vanished as it had never been. Naruto then blinked. "Could it be that... We have to join for the pain to subside?" The thought of Lee suffering until the bridge was complete didn't sit well with him. _Got to do this fast... Then I can help get the bridge done and you home. _

Naruto then without another thought took like a bat out of hell. He jumped with chakra enhanced speed and zipped through the trees with precision. "Got to get there as fast as possible." He muttered before closing his eyes. A clear vision of the bridge entered his mind and Naruto made a hand seal. The falling leaves around him began to swirl of around him and Naruto's eyes flashed open. Naruto vanished and the sudden pull of Shunshin gripped him before flinging him towards his destination.

Naruto reappeared and was about to crash into the floor of the bridge but he twisted his body and skidded to a stop, one hand on the ground, both legs on the floor, and a hand inside his Kunai pouch. Naruto took everything in and noticed Sasuke looking about inside a dome of ice. _If I interfere... Sasuke won't get his Sharingun... and maybe I can save him this time... but if I do... Lee might never get Sakura... I couldn't do that to him... Kami what the hell do I do..._

Naruto stayed crouched watching the scene and after a moment growled. "Damn... It!" Naruto charged forward and slipped between the mirrors. Sasuke's back was turned, Naruto jumped and slammed a quick chop into the nerve cluster on his neck causing him to black out. Naruto quickly spun around in the air and deflected the wave of Senbon needles with his Kunai before landing on the ground just as Sasuke collapsed.

Haku stared in shock from within one of her mirrors. _Why did Naruto do that?_ She thought. Naruto turned to her and she was about to attack when Naruto trusted his hand towards her and shouted.

"Haku, stop!" Naruto cried causing Haku to flinch. He had not known it was her the first time around, so he was sure to have caught her of guard. Haku's arms fell to her side and she slipped out of her mirror landing in front of him.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, the pain in her voice telling him that she was ashamed. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Haku was taken by surprise by this but relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun... how can you-" She started but was cut off.

Naruto shook his head. "Shhh... It doesn't matter." He started. "What matters is I got here in time." Naruto then heard the beginning of Kakashi's Raikiri and he flinched. "We have to stop them," Naruto shouted panic lacing his voice as he pulled Haku towards Kakashi and Zabuza. "Gato never intended to pay you, we need to stop them now!"

Haku's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. Naruto and Haku took off faster than then the eye could follow and the light of Kakashi's Raikiri came into view. "You get Zabuza, I'll stop Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto roared as he used an extra burst of chakra to rocket towards Kakashi.

"This ends now Zabuza, Rai-" Naruto suddenly appeared to his right and grabbed Kakashi's wrist forcing it into the ground and canceling his jutsu. "Naruto! What the hell ar-"

"Its a trap Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted his heart pumping a hundred miles a minute. "Gato never planned on paying Zabuza! He was going to wait till we were all worn out so he could overwhelm all of us with Merc'=s!"

Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes widened in shock and Zabuza growled. "That no good rotten son of a bitch! I'm going to skin that midget alive!"

As if on cue clapping was heard from down the bridge. "Well, well, well," came a snide voice. "Looks like the brat figured it out... I don't know how you got that information, but it won't matter, I still plan on murdering all of you." The mist cleared as the jutsu was released by Zabuza. Gato stood there with his Mercs and sneered at them. "... But I think I'll have fun with the ice bitch before she's done..."

Gato's words echoed in Naruto's mind over and over again his eyes narrowing and he clenched his hands into fist. A sudden blast of Kyuubi's chakra encased Naruto in a red glow. "Over my dead body!" Naruto roared his pupil becoming slits as his teeth and nail elongated. Naruto crouched down and took of towards the Mercs, eyes leaving streaks of red as he moved.

Kakashi stared eyes wide. _Is the seal breaking!_

Naruto jumped into the air landed into the center of the mercs before spinning around, arms spread out as he raked his claws against them. A sudden circle of bodies dropped around Naruto and he roared. "This is not going to happen again, not this time!" Naruto reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a fist full of shuriken before throwing them into the mercs closest to him.

Zabuza after his brief shock growled and shook head. "No one, and I mean no one threatens my daughter like that!" Kakashi's nin-dogs released Zabuza and he turned to the silver haired Jonnin. "Kakashi!" Kakashi seeing exactly what Zabuza wanted tossed him a kunai which he caught in his mouth before taking off. "Nis ish gowin woo be faah!" Haku stared wide eyed as Zabuza had never called her that before.

(**A/N: **Welcome to Mugan's gibberish corner. For those who can't figure it out, shame on you if you don't, the phrase is translated to the following: "This is going to be fun.")

Zabuza dashed forward and began to slash at the mercs ducking and weaving around them. Before either knew it he was standing next to Naruto and at the end of the bridge, Gato's trembling on his ass as he stared at the two figures before him.

Naruto's eyes flickered to Zabuza's and Naruto's gave him a wicked smile. "Lets show him what 'real' Demons can do..."

Zabuza gave him a grin just as wicked and nodded. Gato scampered to his feet and tried to run but Zabuza appeared right in front of him before swinging his head down and shearing Gato's right arm off. Gato spun and screamed into Naruto who then shredded of the other. Gato's spin continued and Zabuza slammed his kunai into Gato's stomach before whipping his head back up in an arc gutting Gato like a fish. Gato spin came to a halt at the edge of the bridge and Naruto charged forward.

"This is for threatening my Haku-chan!" Naruto roared as he jumped in to the air with a spin, cocked back his fist, and slammed it into Gato's face. The mob boss's head erupted in a shower of blood, bone, and brain matter before his whole body was flung off the bridge.

Naruto and Zabuza stood there side by side as they watched the Gato's body crash into the water below. There was a moment of silence before a clang told Naruto Zabuza had dropped his kunai. Naruto turned and Zabuza grinned at him. "You did good kid... real good." Zabuza's eyes then began to roll as he fell on his back.

Naruto panicked and quickly checked his vitals. Naruto then chuckled and looked to the others, Haku was already running towards them. "He's ok, just unconscious."

He told her as she made it to them. It was then she crashed into him with a tackling hug.

Naruto sat there a moment before wrapping his arms around her. Naruto then took this moment to look out towards Kakashi and the others. Kakashi was staring at him with calculative eyes, he knew he would need to explain. He then looked onward to Tazuna and Sakura who were helping Sasuke to his feet. He then looked past them all towards the approaching villagers.

_Everything is how it should have been... _He thought with a smile. Then he frowned. _But what's going to happen now. that everything's changed? _

He then felt a shift in Haku's position and noticed she was staring up at him with affection clear as day in her eyes. Naruto smiled and then thought. _I think I can handle it though... as long as I know your safe..._

And its over! the long awaited chapter is done and thank god I got my inspiration back. I thought I would have brain fry forever. Now to all those who have waited patiently for it, I give you my sincerest apology. And hope you forgive me and review like crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Chance at Winter...

Chapter 5

I am so happy, all them reviews have caused me to work on overdrive. Here is another chapter of Naruto's quest. This mostly deals with the fallout of the bridge incident and focuses on team seven. Hope you like it review.

~ Mugan Von Hellscream

Two hours had passed since the battle for the bridge. The villagers had returned to the village with high spirits now that Gato was taken care of and that there lives could now begin to return to the way they used to. Naruto had to convince Haku to take Zabuza and return to their hideout so she could heal him and stay out of Kakashi gaze. He had also asked her to retrieve and take care of Lee as well, if anyone could relieve some of the pain he was suffering, it would be her. He promised to meet her as soon as possible at the clearing.

Sasuke was now in bed, the effects of the nerve strike had yet to wear off completely. He had kept muttering about being hit from behind and that made Naruto smirk each time. Sakura was by his side acting like the fan-girl she currently was and he had to wonder why he ever had a crush on her. He had frowned wondering how he was going to change her back into the person she would become. It had taken Sasuke leaving for them to become close, it would need something just as bad to do so again.

Naruto now sat in a chair in front of his sensei. He had known that he would be interrogated but unknown to everyone except his friend Lee, he was an experienced Jonnin, and he had training for this kinda thing. With that thought Naruto mentally smirked.

Kakashi stood, arms crossed as he examined his student. Something was going on and he needed to get to the bottom of it. With an almost undetectable smile he decided to go with the 'caring sensei' approach. "Naruto," He started, uncrossing his arms and sitting down on another nearby chair. "I need for you to tell me everything that I need to know. This looks very suspicious and you could be in for a severe punishment unless I know all the facts."

Naruto mentally beamed as he realized Kakashi's tactic and decided to use the 'Innocent Child' Routine. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said sounding almost afraid of the consequences. "What do you need to know?"

Kakashi smirked but quickly got rid of it. "That's very good Naruto, now, first I'd like to know what happened to your headband and why you are not in your normal clothes."

That question made Naruto raise an eyebrow in confusion, he knew his headband had recived damage but his clothes. He looked down at his damaged clothes and he had to keep his eyes from widening. The clothes he had been wearing had followed him through the... whatever it was that brought them back here. He probably would have noticed sooner, but he had put seals in his clothes for them to change to fit his size, a trick Jiraiya had thought him before his untimely demise. Naruto suddenly added another thing to change now that there was a chance.

He looked back up at Kakashi and gave a small smile. "I bought them back in the Konoha," Which was true. "I decided to wear them today and look what happened." He said waving at the damage to them. "As for the headband, I can't really explain, I don't actually now when it happened."

Kakashi nodded sensing no lie and then asked. "Alright... when did they get damaged?"

Naruto now had to use his actual training for this one. "Well, did Tsunami tell you about what happened earlier, with the two mercs? The ones that tried to kidnap her and Inari?" Kakashi nodded, not noticing that Naruto had not given a direct answer.

"Ok... now... what about the Hunter-nin... Haku?" Kakashi said leaning in. "You knew her before the battle... the obvious affections you displayed tell me you have spent a lot of time with her." Kakashi's eyes hardened slightly. "Consorting with the enemy is a breach of protocol Naruto, you could be imprisoned for such actions."

Naruto knew well enough about Shinobi protocol, he had written two new amendments to the handbook a year ago. Naruto gave a fake shudder to make his act more believable to Kakashi. "I-I didn't know she was the Hunter-nin Kakashi-sensei, not till the battle." Which was again true... the first time around.

Kakashi again nodded sensing the truth from his student. "When did you meet Naruto?"

The blond gave a small smile as the fresh memory replayed in his mind. "We met in a clearing not far from here about a week ago... I had passed out from training and she was there looking for herbs... She woke me up so I wouldn't catch a cold, she looked so pretty in that Kimono." Naruto glazed look and cheerful grin made Kakashi smile that his student had a very fond memory, but he need to know more, there was still something not right.

"How many times did you meet after that?" Kakashi asked.

"Everyday after training with Sasuke." Naruto said shaking his head and returning his attention to Kakashi. "We spent a lot of time together, just talking about ourselves and enjoying each others company. She didn't ask anything regarding our training or skills." Naruto answering Kakashi's next question without him asking it. "It was just about us."

Kakashi nodded and then after a moment asked the last and most important question. "How did you know about Gato's plan?"

Mentally smiling Naruto then said "The two meres bragged about it and I knew I had to stop you guys from fighting before anyone got hurt or killed. Like Zabuza said, It wasn't personal, just the mission."

Kakashi closed his eye and then nodded. "That's true... Thank you for answering truthfully Naruto. You can go now..."

Naruto nodded with a smile and then stood up and walked towards the door of the room. He was almost there when Kakashi spoke again. "Naruto," He turned to face his sensei.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi opened his eye and glances at him. "Do you know what the Hiraishin is?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in pure confusion. "Yeah, it was the signature move the Yondaime used to win the war... why do you ask?"

Kakashi nodded and then said "No reason... just seeing if you knew is all..."

Naruto nodded and walked out the door. Kakashi sat there for a long moment before standing up and reaching into his Kunai pouch. After rummaging for a brief moment he drew a old and worn tri-pronged Kunai. There was a small humming noise coming from it as an almost nonexistent glow surrounded it handle.

Naruto stood outside the room while rubbing his chin. _Hiraishin? Where the hell did that come form... he never asked me about that before... _Naruto was bought out of his thoughts when the door to Sasuke's and his room opened and Sakura walked out. She turned towards him and gave a small gasp of surprise seeing him. "Damn it Naruto! Don't scare me like that."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and then in a flat tone said "Boo..."

The look on Sakura's face was priceless and he gave a grin before shaking his head. He then frowned and asked "How's Sasuke?" Naruto was a little worried that he might have over done the strike and injured him.

Sakura sighed with a frown. "Well, he alright mostly... but I thinks its his pride that's hurt the most. He says he didn't even sense the Hunter-nin behind him, that it was like a shadow swept over him and all went black..." Sakura became quiet for a moment before looking at him with a little anger. "Speaking about that Hunter-nin, what the hell Naruto! That creep tried to kill Sasuke and just you go off and hug him!"

Naruto pursed his lips and then said. "Her, Sakura, Haku is a girl..." Her eyes widened in mild surprise. "...and she wouldn't have killed him, its against her nature." Naruto finished off matter-of-factly.

Sakura, not one to just let things be then asked. "...and how do you know that? We've only met her twice."

Naruto chuckled while walking past her. "_You've_ only met her twice..." Naruto said stressing the word out to inform her of his other meetings. "She's really nice, once you get past the needles and mask." Naruto walked into the room and closed the door leaving Sakura to stare at the wooden door in shock.

Naruto saw Sasuke looking up at the ceiling his right arm slung across his forehead. Sasuke's onyx colored eyes traveled to Naruto and then back to the ceiling. "What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked without the usual effort.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Naruto said as he walked over to his bed and sat on it. There was an awkward silence for several minutes before Naruto spoke. "Its humbling isn't it..."

Sasuke's eyes turned to Naruto once more with a small amount of irritation. "What are you talking about now, dobe?"

Naruto looked up towards the ceiling and continued. "I said It's humbling... to fight an opponent so much stronger than ourselves..."

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke. "I haven't felt so weak since... since that day..." Naruto knew what Sasuke was talking about and he felt a small amount of pity towards Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke for the life had led and Itachi for having to do the foul deed of murdering his whole family. Naruto then brought his attention back to Sasuke as he spoke again. "...It was like no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find a way to beat him..."

Naruto after a moment then said "Sasuke... " The Uchiha turned towards him noticing the change in Naruto's tone of voice. "... Do you know where true strength comes from?"

Sasuke sat up and then frowned. "What are you..." He trailed of noticing the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm going to tell you something... it's how I actually graduated to Gennin... " Naruto took a quick breath and then said "I was tricked into stealing the Forbidden scroll for the Hokage's vault..." Sasuke's widened and he was about to voice his disbelief but Naruto cut him off with a raise of his hand. "Mizuki-sensei came to me after I failed and told me about a secret test that would allow me to become a Gennin... Looking back on it now... I can't help but realize how stupid I was..."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto figuratively age several years before his eyes. "... so I broke into the tower, sneaked past the guards... and then I broke into the vault and snagged the scroll." Naruto then chuckled. "Jiji caught me while I was about to escape and I knocked him out with my sexy jutsu!" Even Sasuke cracked a smile at how Naruto reminisced. Naruto then turned serious. "I learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that night... I also learned another secret too..."

Sasuke was surprised at how Naruto trailed off and his eyes visibly showed his pain. "What was it?" He asked hoping Naruto would tell.

He shook his head and then said "It was why I was an orphan all my life... why I'm not like by most of the villagers... I'm sure you noticed that." Sasuke gave a fain nod. "Anyway... Iruka-sensei found me and he was angry at what I did, but when I told him he got scared. Turns out Mizuki-teme planned on stealing the scroll and killing me after he got it. Iruka-sensei told me to run and I did and they fought... and Iruka-sensei got hurt..." Naruto's eyes glazed over for a moment. "Mizuki decided on killing Iruka too... but he said something... something that made me realize that someone cared about me..."

Naruto's eyes suddenly focused with a burning passion. "I swore then that I wouldn't let that happen. So, while using the technique I learned I surrounded Mizuki with more clones than you have ever seen me make combined... and I took Mizuki out... I... an academy student took out a Chunnin..." Naruto turned to Sasuke and then said "I didn't know it then, but I know it now... True strength... the ability to go above and beyond what you should be able to do... It comes by protecting those who are most important to you... That's why I was able to take out Mizuki... how I was able to, with your help, free Kakashi sensei from Zabuza's water prison... It's why I killed Gato and his men... he threatened someone I care about deeply... and I wouldn't have that..."

Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. "If you want the strength to do the impossible... If you want the ability to go to new heights..." Naruto opened the door and paused. "If you want the power to avenge your family and defeat your brother..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "Then find someone to hold... someone to protect... and never let them go..." Naruto walked out and Sasuke sat there in deep thought. As soon as Naruto was out of sight he jumped out a window and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto landed in the middle of the clearing and sat down. He knew what he just did had a very slim chance of changing Sasuke, but he hoped it would. There was a chance that Sasuke might take his advice and that was good... but it also brought the possibility of him choosing Sakura as his precious person. Was saving Sasuke worth the possibility of crushing Lee's future?

Then there was the invasion of the Chunnin exam. Could he stop so many lives from being lost? Could he prevent Orrochimaru's plans? Could he save the Sandaime, the only one in existence that could truly and ultimately give him the closer he needed from his parents? All the possibilities that opened up now that this one event in history changed almost overwhelmed his mind, that was until he felt slender arms wrap around him from behind.

His eyes widened and he smiled as he leaned back into the hug given by the only one he knew that fully understood him. Naruto turned his head and smiled, blue eyes met brown. He smiled softly and she did in return. "Haku-chan..." He murmured softly.

Haku stared at him for a long moment before closing her eyes and leaning her head against his. "Naruto-kun..."

Yes I know what most of you are thinking... AGAIN! The ending of this chapter is so similar to the last in terms of them being together, but it had to be. Also as some might have noticed this chapter is longer than the last couple and from now on they will be growing in size. The next chapter will focus purely on Naruto and Haku, what is to come, and our favorite spandex wearing hero!

"HEY!" Gai shouts from a couple of chapters ahead. "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Inner Sakura cries as she pulls Gai into his chapter. "We'll get our chance to so PIPE DOWN!"

Mugan blinks and then wonder what the hell just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

A Second Chance at Winter...

Chapter 6

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~ Mugan Von Hellscream

It was very pleasant just siting there in the field. The sun was hidden behind the trees above and the breeze very gentle. Naruto closed his eyes and made contented sigh. _This is what is should have been like..._ Naruto thought with a smile. _Just enjoying one eachother's company..._ After a moment Naruto got turned to face her and spoke softly. "Haku-chan," She opened her brown eyes and Naruto smile widened. "That position can't be that comfort able." She was on her knees leaning up against him. "Come, sit down." Naruto said patting the ground next to him.

She nodded with a smile and sat down next to him. She then took his arm in his and laid her head against his shoulder. "... I was so surprised..." She said after a moment of silence. "...How did you know it was me?" She asked softly.

Naruto smiled softly and leaned his head on hers. "...You smell..."

Haku pulled away with a look of barely contained anger. "What did you say!"

Naruto chuckled and waved a placating hand in front of him. "I didn't mean it that way... I mean your scent... I've never met anyone that smelled of Herbs and Lilacs before..." Naruto took her hand in his and he smiled. "Its a very nice and unique scent..."

Haku's scowl turned into a smile and she retook her position by his side. "... I was this close to turning you into an icy pincushion." She admitted sheepishly.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle "... It wouldn't be the first time that my mouth has gotten me into near-death situations."

They sat there for about half an hour just enjoying eachother until Naruto suddenly asked "How Lee?"

"He's fine now... the pain you were talking about had faced by the time I got him back to the Hideout... I gave him something to help him rest but besides that I think he will be fine."

Naruto nodded rubbing his cheek against her hair. "... and Zabuza?"

"He resting to... but he wants to have a talk with you?" Haku replied enjoying the sensation.

"Really? What about?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I really don't know..." she replied with a frown.

A couple of minutes later Naruto then said "We should probably get going, I want to check on Lee and you need to look after Zabuza..." Haku gave a faint nod as they broke apart and rose to their feet. Haku then slipped her arm into his and began to guide to the Hideout.

Naruto walked smiling besides Haku as they made their way to Zabuza's Hideout in a pleasant silence. After a few moments Naruto suddenly noticed that Haku was examining him. "What is it Haku-chan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Something on my face?"

Haku gave a small smile and shook her head. "No its not that... its just... you seem... different."

Naruto frowned hearing that. "Different? How?"

She tilted her head and Naruto had to admit she looked rather cute as she pondered the question. "Well... your not bounding around with your usual energy... you seem more restrained and calm."

_Of course... _Naruto thought as he gazed at her. _I'm acting more like I do now then how I acted then...or it that the other way around? _Naruto frowned in thought and looked ahead. Trying to grasp the concept of time travel was really confusing and trying to figure out the possibilities of the changed events were driving him crazy.

"Are you ok?" Haku asked seeing his grim expression. "I'm sorry for offending you if I did..."

Naruto instantly realizing she interpreted his expression as being displeased with her. He quickly put on a smile and then shook his head. "It's alright Haku-chan, I'm not mad at you, I just have a lot on my mind and that comment made me think about something troubling."

Haku let out a small breath of relief. "Oh... well, whats on your mind Naruto-kun? Is there anything I can help you with?" She said with a dazzling smile and her eyes shined in the light.

Naruto's mind suddenly went hazy and he had to quickly look away before he got lost in her eyes. "N-no," He stuttered out. "It's okay, its just that a lot of things are going on."

Haku nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean... Zabuza-sa... I mean Otoosan is considering raiding Gato's base of operations here once he has recovered."

Naruto eyes widened and his brain went into overdrive. _If we did that... Nami no Kuni could get on its feet faster... and who knows what other goodies we can find... but..._ Naruto smiled but then another thought entered his mind._ If Zabuza is successful and gets what he needs... He might leave... with Haku._

Naruto frowned again and then asked. "Haku-chan... what's going to happen to us?"

Haku raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand..." She told him with a small frown. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly a cold chill ran up his spine. Could it be that Haku didn't share his feeling? Could it be that this was never meant to be? Had he gone through unimaginable pain to get here and it ended up being for nothing?

Naruto's vision began to haze and he could feel his legs getting weak. "It can't be..." He muttered as he began to fall.

Haku's eyes widened in shock and worry as Naruto collapsed onto his side. "Naruto-kun!" She knelled next to him as his vision began to black out. "Naruto-kun!"

_**an hour or so later later...**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring up at a wooden ceiling. "Wha..." Naruto sat up and brought a hand to his face. "What happened?" Looking around Naruto's eyes soon settled on a nearby cot. On it laid a bare chested Lee snoring away. Naruto swung his legs over his cot and stood up. Rushing by his side Naruto nudged him a little. "Lee? Lee wake up, Lee!"

Lee's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Naruto-kun..." He yawned and then shook is head. "Are we going to pick out the wedding arch today?" He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot. Looking around her frowned. "Where are we?" His eyes trailed back to Naruto's face and he blinked. He blinked again. "Oh Kami..." he whispered noticing for the first time Naruto's appearance. "Your... your..."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so are you." Naruto said pulling of his headband so Lee could see his reflection.

Lee stared at his younger face in shock. "How... How did this happen?"

Naruto shrugged. "I have no Idea, the last thing i can remember before waking up was that weird pillar of light... the next... were like this.. and..." Naruto trailed off.

"...and what Naruto-kun?" Lee asked with a frown.

Naruto sighed and sat on the cot next to his friend. "Lee, I don't know how to tell you this but..." Naruto turned to him and then said "...We're in the past Lee."

Lee stared at him for a moment and then gave a small chuckle. "Ha ha ha... you almost had me there Naruto-kun, what did you do, a Genjutsu?"

Naruto frowned. "Lee, you and I both know that I can't pull of a Genjutsu to save my life. I'm serious Lee, what ever happened... were in the past now..."

There was a moment of long silence before Lee's shoulders slumped. "H-how is this possible... How far did we go?" Then like a tone of bricks Lee's eyes widened. "...Sakura..."

Naruto sighed and then wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders. "We've about seven years in the past Lee... Sasuke is still here... and Sakura is still an Uchiha fan-girl..."

Lee ran his hand through his hair and the asked. "Where are we... and when?"

"We're in Zabuza's hideout... we arrived the day of the bridge battle Lee..." Naruto informed his friend.

Lee's eyes widened and then narrowed. "... Did you... did you do this Uzumaki!" Lee growled anger burning in his eyes. "Did you bring us here!"

Naruto raised his hands in front of his chest in a placating manner. "Lee, I swear on the Hokage mountain that I did no such thing." Lee sat there glaring daggers into his body for several seconds before his eyes softened and then he nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun..."

Naruto smiled in relief and then said "It's alright Lee... I know it seems rather... convenient... that this happened but I swear i didn't know this was going to happen."

"I know my friend... You have never mislead me before... so I believe you..." Lee said as he stared at the floor. His eyes suddenly widened "The day of the bridge battle..." He sat up straight and turned to Naruto. "Does that mean... were you able to..."

As if on Que the door to the room opened and Haku walked in with a tray. Her eyes widened seeing Lee and Naruto awake and she smiled in relief. "Naruto-kun your awake."

Naruto turned to her and he went rigid. The thought that had plagued his mind an hour before rammed them selves through his mind and he had to force them away. "Y-yeah Haku-chan..." Naruto managed to get out. "I'm fine."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad..." Her eyes then trailed to Lee and then gave a polite bow. "I see your awake as well Lee-san. I hope you are feeling well."

Lee turned to Naruto and Naruto nodded his head. "Lee, this is Haku..."

Lee turned his head back to Haku and then gave a polite smile. "Yes I am, thank you for asking Haku-san..."

Haku then walked forward and held out the tray. "Here, I brought you some Herbal Tea, Is should help with any residual pain. It should also make you feel better Naruto-kun, I was worried that you might have been injured in the fight and hadn't noticed."

Lee accepted the tea with a smile. "Thank you Haku-san. I am very grateful..."

Naruto took a cup as well. "Thank you Haku-chan..." Naruto murmured as he took the tea. The thought were banging against his skull and he was beginning to feel doubt about the whole situation. _This can't be... maybe I'm just over reacting..._ Naruto thought as he sipped the tea. Naruto immediately felt teh effects of the tea and the calming sensation it brought. _Yeah... I'm probably over reacting..._

"This is very good tea Haku-san." Lee said as he finished his cup. "I can see why Naruto-kun likes you so much."

Haku blushed and gave a small smile. "Thank you for the compliment Lee-san..." She glanced at Naruto and then back to Lee. "Would you like another cup?"

Naruto had frozen stiff when she had looked at him. He had noticed a hint of displeasure in her gaze. _Ok, maybe I'm not over reacting. _He thought as the calming affect of the tea was blasted away.

After Lee had accepted another cup and Haku had refilled his soon after she left with a polite bow closing the door behind her.

"I see why you have feelings for her Naruto-kun, she is beautiful and very polite." Lee complimented as he took another sip of his tea. After a moment of Silence Lee turned to Naruto with a frown. "Is something the matter Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up at him and then frowned. "I think I might have mad her mad at me..."

Haku walked into the main room after setting the tray down in the small kitchen area. She sat down on a small stool and began to finish sewing Naruto's jacket up. She frowned in thought as she continued to stitch the rips shut. _He's acting so strange today... I hope he is alright... _She thought as she worked. Her eyes then narrowed. _And where does he get the nerve to talk about me to his friend? I'm not that kinda girl..._

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. _It was an honest compliment though... I guess I might be over reacting a bit... _She shifted the jacket around in her hands looking for another rip. _I wonder what he was trying to ask me earlier before he passed out... "What's going to happen to us?" What did he mean by that..._

Her eyes then widened as a thought entered her mind. _I did tell him about Otoosan's plan... If he were to go through with it Otoosan would leave Nami no Kuni...and I would have to leave Naruto... could that be what he was asking about?_

Haku rose to her feet and after setting the jacket down and walked back to the room that Naruto and Lee were occupying. As she drew near she could here what sounded like hushed arguing. Biting her lip hesitently she pressed her ear against the door and Lee's muffled voice was heard.

"...ruto-kun, don't think like that. I mean... be mad at you?"

Haku breathing hitched. _Does Naruto-kun think I'm upset at him? B__ut why?_

Then Naruto's voice entered her ear. "It think I might have overestimated our relationsh... asked her a question... acted like... and then after your compliment about why I like her she had this look...and I don't know anymore."

Haku's eyes widened hearing the conversation and she gasped. _He think that... Oh no..._ She frowned and looked down. _How could he think that... _She thought in despair. After a moment she nodded and looked up_ w_ith a determined look in her eyes. She opened the door startling Naruto and Lee and to walk up to Naruto

"Oh, Haku-chan you sca-" Naruto was cut off as Haku swiftly slipped his head behind his head and mashed their lips together. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as she forced her tongue into his mouth. She then broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around him in a firm embrace. "Wha... uh..." He muttered his head spinning.

Haku locked eyes with him, brown meeting blue and said "Don't you ever question my feeling for you Naruto-kun." She pulled him into another embrace and shut her eyes. "I love you... So don't you ever wonder if I don't..." She murmured as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He stood there surprise still etched on his face and he glanced at Lee who was smiling. Lee then moved his lips simply saying. "_Told you so."_

Naruto's expression changed into one of acceptance and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Haku..." Her hold on him tightened and he smiled. "...and I'm sorry for ever doubting you..."

Haku smiled and then pressed her lips to his cheek. "I forgive you..." They stood like that for a brief moment until suddenly the sound of someone clearing there troat was heard. All three teens turned to see a heavily bandaged Momochi Zabuza leaning against the doorway.

Lee flinched and Shuddered. _He has no eyebrows!"_

Naruto and Haku broke apart in embarrassment and fear. Zabuza after a moment then pointed at Naruto with a Kunai. "You," He then brought the point up to face him. "and me," He then pointed the Kunai behind him. "... are going to have a nice talk..." He then leaned forward menacingly. "Now."

Naruto paled seeing the look in Zabuza's eyes and Naruto gulped in fear. _I saved him only for him to kill me later... shit. _

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did! WOOT! Yay, and all that. You now the drill review review review. Also... I have made it a point to say... I am holding the next chapter hostage, it owes me money. I will put it up in a bit, but I would like some of you peoples to check out my other fics too. I mean this story has 10k hits! That makes me happy, but all my other stories are wasting away... So sad, but yeah once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
